Pris sur le fait
by ThunderBell9
Summary: Draco s'amuse en solitaire et se fait surprendre par Harry. HPDM


**Titre **: Pris sur le fait

**Paring **: HPXDM

**Résumé** : Draco s'amuse en solitaire et se fait surprendre par Harry.

**Note** : Je viens de finir de taper cet OS donc j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes d'orthographe et de mots manquants.

* * *

Draco glissa le pied dans le bas avec un léger soupir de contentement. Il le remontait même en chantonnant. Le tissu était tellement fin et doux, et cette fois ci il l'avait choisit d'un joli blanc nacré qui lui faisait des jambes encore plus longues et fines qu'auparavant. C'était une illusion d'optique bien sur. Mais c'était agréable d'y croire comme si c'était vrai. Il attacha sensuellement la jarretelle, content de ne pas s'être pincé la peau comme la première fois. Une fois les deux attachées, il prit une grande inspiration. _Ouais ! C'était TROP SEXY !_ S'auto-complimenta Draco. Il effectua même quelques pas de danse, remuant son derrière. Cependant il s'arrêta bien vite. Le meilleur restait à venir. Draco prit une pièce de tissu. Il frémissait déjà d'impatience. Il l'enfila doucement et presque avec déférence mais en toute sensualité. Avec un gloussement de plaisir. Oui, oui Draco Malfoy **gloussait** avec **plaisir**. Choquant mais tellement adorable. Comment ? Même pas vrai ? Au lieu de se concentrer sur la dispute imminente entre son Moi et son Surmoi, Draco continua son occupation. Le tissu continua son ascension, se dépliant et enveloppant le corps du dernier des Malfoy. Le zip de la fermeture éclair déchira le silence presque religieux dans lequel était la chambre, autant que le cri de pur ravissement de Draco. Pas très virile tout ça. Mais, oh mon dieu qu'il était …

"Trop bonne ! Je suis trop bonne là dedans."

Oui, c'était au féminin mais en même temps il n'était pas très masculin dans cette tenue.

Draco se pavanait dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son amant. Et il s'arrêtait souvent devant le miroir en pied dans lequel il se regardait. Il fixa une dernière fois sa coiffe et réarrangea ses magnifiques cheveux. Oh oui, le cosplay de la maid lui allait trop bien. Bon c'était un classique mais il ne l'avait jamais fait et il doutait que quelqu'un soit aussi **magnifique** que lui dans cet ensemble bleu marine et blanc. Parce que le bleu lui allait vraiment bien au teint.

"De toute façon même vêtu d'un sac à patates je suis sexe !" s'exclama Draco en prenant la pause devant le miroir. Il était tellement près qu'il pouvait pratiquement embrasser le reflet de lui-même.

"Tu t'amuses bien ?"

Draco se figea, interdit. Maintenant qu'Harry avait révélé sa présence, il sentait son regard sur lui. Il détaillait surement sa tenue. Bon sang il aurait dû vérifier qu'Harry était bien parti. Ou alors surveiller le moment où Harry rentrerait. Ou… ? Les méninges de Draco tournaient à plein régime afin de savoir qu'elle excuse il allait pouvoir sortir à son petit ami.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait fait le tour du blond, admirant les jambes longues engoncées dans les bas blancs.

"Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?" La voix de Draco était légèrement chevrotante. Il était loin de sa superbe le Malfoy.

Harry prit soin de cultiver son silence avant de répondre.

"Ça dépend. J'étais là lorsque tu remuais ton si joli fessier seulement vêtu de ces bas indécents," souffla le brun à l'oreille de Draco. Il lécha le lobe au passage.

Draco ne savait pas quand est ce qu'Harry était arrivé derrière lui. Il retint difficilement un gémissement de plaisir et d'envie.

"Et lorsque tu as enfilé cette robe… A quoi pensais-tu, Draco ?" Continua l'autre, un doigt s'égarant sur la jambe gauche en une caresse si aérienne que Draco se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas rêvé. Ses mains serraient convulsivement le tissu de ladite robe maintenant et un soupir menaçant de quitter ses lèvres.

"Ha… Harry…"

"La façon dont tu dansais," continua Harry sans prendre compte des balbutiements de son amant. "Je veux qu'aucun homme que moi n'ait la chance de le voir."

La voix rauque de Harry remua jusqu'à ses intestins en quelque chose d'agréable. Le nez se promenant dans son cou y était aussi pour quelque chose.

Draco avait maintenant les jambes un peu flageolantes et le souffle erratique. Les mains d'Harry avaient raffermi leur prise et étaient remontées le long des cuisses. A lisière du bas de la robe, qui était courte, les mains se retirèrent et Harry se détacha de lui. Draco aurait pu en tomber, le désir crispait à la fois ses muscles et le laissait faible. Pourtant il s'obligea à se tourner vers Harry. A moitié avachi sur la chaise de bureau, il continuait de le fixer. Il fit signe de s'approcher. Draco obéit. Le blond n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire dominer par son compagnon mais les rares fois où Harry le faisait, il faisait bien et en profondeur. Et faisait naitre en lui des sensations délicieuses.

Debout entre les jambes de son brun, Draco pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps d'Harry. Encore plus lorsque celui-ci le pris par les hanches et le colla à lui. S'il avait eu un doute sur l'effet de sa tenue sur son amant, à présent il n'en avait plus aucun en sentant la bosse qui déformait son pantalon.

Le brun le fit assoir sur le bord du bureau en face de lui. Draco en était presque à trembler tant il était impatient. Harry, lui, préférait profiter de la tenue du blond. Il passait ses mains sur les jambes couvertes, remontant jusqu'aux fermoirs des jarretelles puis redescendant jusqu'aux chevilles dans un mouvement lent et sensuel, faisant gigoter Draco. Harry prit soudainement la cheville de Draco et la monta à ses lèvres. Le tissu ne rendait pas grâce à ses baisers mais cela n'empêcha pas Harry de continuer en remontant le mollet galbé, puis la cuisse jusqu'à atteindre la jupe qui s'était légèrement remontée. Mais pas assez.

"Lève ta robe, Draco." Dit doucement Harry. Cela sonnait presque comme un ronron dans sa gorge.

Les mains un peu tremblantes de Draco prirent les pans de la robe et les souleva dégageant la vue de ce qui se cachait en dessous. La bouche toujours sur le corps du blond, Harry gémit en découvrant la vue.

"Hum, bébé. T'as pas fait les choses à moitié."

Draco gémit autant pour la remarque que pour les mains de Harry qui lui avait agrippé les fesses. Le brun avait maintenant la bouche sur le carré de peau nue entre les bas et le boxer de soie et de dentelle blanc.

"Un Malfoy a toujours le meilleur et est toujours le meilleur."

Harry gloussa. Même dans des moments pareil Draco arrivait à dire des âneries. Harry mordit alors la peau qui était juste sous ses lèvres faisant japper de surprise l'autre, alors que ses mains massaient son derrière avant de défaire les fermetures arrière de la jarretelle et ses dent celles de devant. Enfin libéré, Harry put faire descendre lentement le boxer sur les jambes nacrées avant de le porter à son visage. Draco hoqueta. Harry était si chaud. Mais il n'eut plus le temps d'y penser car Harry avait laissé tomber le sous-vêtement et avait recommencé à le toucher. Sa bouche se posa sur la sienne, embrassant ses lèvres vierges de baisers depuis le début de l'échange. Le baisé était passionné et Draco essayait de faire comprendre à Harry l'urgence de son besoin. Harry au contraire paraissait tranquille malgré son désir pour son compagnon. La bouche d'Harry repartit sur son visage, embrassant une de ses joues, puis remonta sur sa mâchoire jusqu'à à son oreille qu'il lécha et mordilla ce qui fit gémir et soupirer Draco doucement. Même s'il essayait de récupérer ses lèvres. Leurs mains n'étaient pas en reste non plus : les mains d'Harry étaient repassées sous la robe et il laissait ses doigts caresser les fesses et les cuisses de son blond, titillant la fente. Les mains de Draco, elles, fourrageaient dans les cheveux plus en pétard qu'avait Harry. Puis les descendaient, touchant, palpant et caressant le torse de l'adonis brun. Il joua un instant avec les tétons du brun lui arrachant des gémissements et des grognements qui l'excitèrent encore plus. Après avoir joué avec un petit moment, il passa ses doigts sur les abdos qui se contractèrent sous son passage. Bientôt il délaissa le torse pour la partie qui l'intéressait le plus. Il avait à peine commencé à masser l'érection du brun qu'une main l'attrapa et lui fit arrêter ces gestes.

"Si tu me touches ici je ne suis pas sûr de me retenir." Dit Harry, la voix rauque de désir contenu en le regardant dans les yeux.

Draco suffoqua. En même temps qu'il avait prononcé ces derniers mots, Harry avait commencé à jouer avec son petit trou. Le moment où le brun avait étalé du lubrifiant sur ses doigts restait un mystère pour Draco mais il ne s'en soucia guère, les mains de Harry lui faisait trop de bien. Il voulut attraper les lèvres de l'autre mais celui-ci en avait décidé autrement puisqu'il promenait maintenant ses lèvres sur le haut de ses cuisses et son aine. Draco avait chaud. Très chaud et il se demandait combien de temps il allait tenir avant de devoir **supplier** Harry de faire véritablement **quelque chose** pour s'occuper de la fournaise qu'avait pris son corps. Alors il essaya d'enlever cette maudite robe tout en essayant de diriger la tête de Harry vers son érection lancinante. Les mains de celui-ci l'arrêtèrent.

"Garde ta robe. S'il te plait."

Harry était rouge mais il ne détourna pas son regard. La rougeur de Draco aussi s'était accentuée mais il hocha la tête. Il voulait lui faire plaisir et était heureux qu'Harry l'accepte tel qu'il était même avec ce hobby bizarre.

Un doigt entrant doucement en lui le fit sursauter et revenir au moment présent. Il gigota un peu, ne sachant pas si c'était pour le faire entrer plus ou le sortir de son fondement. Il ne put pas plus en débattre car Harry prit son érection dans sa bouche alors qu'il enfonçait plus profondément son doigt. Draco empoigne plus fortement les cheveux d'Harry sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Bientôt les geignements et les gémissements emplirent l'air de la chambre alors qu'un deuxième doigt accompagnement maintenant le premier en Draco. Il se sentait si prêt. _Juste encore un peu plus_, pensait-il. Mais la bouche d'Harry se retira, lui arrachant un gémissement de dépit à peine étouffé dans le baiser dans lequel l'entraina Harry alors qu'il incérait une dernière phalange. Draco gémissait doucement sans discontinuer maintenant. Cela avait été un peu plus difficile d'accepter le dernier doigt en lui mais maintenant ils glissaient tous en et hors de lui plus facilement, l'étirant et lui donnait du plaisir. Pourtant Draco n'était pas complètement satisfait : il voulait aussi toucher Harry. Son Harry d'habitude si avide de ses caresses. Il voulait le voir aussi pantelant que lui. Alors il recommença à parcourir le corps de Harry de ses mains bientôt rejointes par sa bouche. Harry se laissait envelopper par le plaisir et le prénom de Draco filtrait dans ses soupirs. Pourtant il obligea le blond à s'arrêter. Il voulait jouir dans ce corps souple. Lui faire l'amour.

Il fit basculer le corps de Draco en travers du bureau fermement mais avec douceur, le blond se laissa faire. De toute façon il n'aurait pu protester puisque les doigts en lui bougeaient toujours et effleuraient de temps en temps sa prostate, lui envoyant des ondes de plaisir pur dans tout le corps. Il ne pouvait que gigoter pour essayer de s'empaler plus profondément sur les doigts du brun en gémissant pour plus. Lorsqu'Harry retira ses doigts, il ne put retenir un grognement de frustration, bientôt oublié lorsqu'il sentit la queue de taille plus qu'honorable et dressée que lui appuyée contre son intimité, poussant pour entrer dans son corps. Draco eut une grimace. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été pris et c'était un peu douloureux. Mais une fois au fond de lui, Harry s'arrêta pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à sa présence tout en essayant de le distraire en le masturbant. Lorsqu'il sentit la douleur décroitre, Draco remua un peu et sourit à son brun. Harry comprit et commença à bouger. Doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus fort suivant les cris du blond.

Le bruit de la chair l'une dans l'autre résonnait dans la chambre à peine couvert par les gémissements et les cris des deux amants.

Harry entrait et sortait de plus en plus vite de l'antre de Draco, et ses doigts serraient fortement ses cuisses. Il aurait surement des marques plus tard.

Draco lui était complètement perdu dans le plaisir que lui donnait Harry. Une fois de plus il était tout près de jouir. Entre les gémissements et les paroles salaces d'Harry, la chair d'Harry en lui, la chaleur montait et menaçait de déborder. Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, un coup de boutoir d'Harry le fit partir, le faisant se cambrer à l'extrême, sa bouche s'ouvrant sur un cri silencieux. A cette vue, Harry jouit à son tour, s'enfonçant plus profondément encore dans le corps du blond.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les deux hommes reprenaient difficilement leur respiration.

"Si t'as d'autres idées comme ça, Draco, n'hésite pas", fit Harry un petit moment plus tard.

"Je sais, bébé, j'ai un style incomparable et inimitable", répondit le blond avec un sourire amusé.

Ils éclatèrent tous deux de sourire.

"Hé, tu crois que tu pourrais faire l'infirmière ?"


End file.
